Alex Wilson
Alex (Full Name Alexander, he hates it when people call him his full name) is a patient in United Hospital first brought due to him collapsing at a track meet. Tends to shorten peoples names like Kails for his girlfriend Kailey, Shi for his and Kailey's friend Shiloh Jones, Luc for Lucas, ect. Most tend to have nicknames like Knight Boy for Taylor Mason. His family includes his parents Tyler and Melinda Wilson (deceased), later Step-mother Gabriella Carmen and her adopted son Damien and her huge family. Alex later gains a half-sister Carla. Two of his closer cousins include Marley and Chance Flores. Due to the Bio-Terrorist group the Union, he spends a year or two at the hospital trying to fight them off. Early-Life and Pre-Hospitalization Alex grew up in Oakdale, Maine with his parents Tyler and Melinda and cat Ruby (the boy found the kitten in a garbage can due to the meowing). They were a close family til Melinda's death. She died of a heart condition Alex unknowingly inherited. After her death he was a different person. He went from a happy go lucky little boy to a glum kid with a cynical view of the world. He grew distant from his father and friends. He even vowed if he ever saw the doctor who operated on his mother again, he'd kill him. His childhood friends included Maxwell Adams, Jackson Jackson (Really that's his name. His parents had a odd sense of humor) Keith West and Theo Mellenger. Alex knew Maxwell and Jackson since Kindergarten, met Theo due to another kid being a jerk to him, and met Keith last when he moved in from Australia. Their favorite thing to do was track. Other times when not at a track meet, they would hang out or ran around being goofballs. After Alex's mom died, Alex would fake a smile for them but was otherwise distant. The cause of his illness (lung-cancer) came up sometime in middle school. Alex wanted something to just ease the stress. (crappy grades and his crappy view of things.) He met up with a kid who's dad ran a convenience store, so he could sneak some cigs if he wanted, at a price of course. Since Alex was already doing some jobs for money. (walking dogs, lawn-mowing, snow shoveling, ect.) he could easily buy some. More and more...this grew into an addiction. United and the Future Alex was admitted to United after his collapse. the EMTs got him breathing again on the way. That's when he met Gabriel Cunningham. Al wasn't happy to be there, as Gabriel was what he considered an asshole, he was dragged there against his will (Maria) and the cigs tempted him. The diagnosis process sucked. Gabriel was kicked in the 'jewels' twice. One for trying to get Alex into a CT scan (claustrophobic teen plus small space, wasn't a good combo) and for saying "Dying is a lifestyle." (He was kinda frustrated at Alex for being difficult so...) Alex left the room angry at the diagnosis, Gabe..and himself for getting that far. He quit giving a damn. His attitude would improve later. Thanks to him falling for Kailey Keller, back then Mitchell and Gabriella Carmen and Kane Morrison (his favorite doctors) Even expanding his friend group. It's a bumpy road for him though. The Union, Simon Keller, Taylor Mason, the doctor who was operating on Melinda transferred there as well. That weighed heavily on Alex's mind. His and Kailey's relationship is a bumpy one. But they remain a couple today. And in their adult years, they marry and have three children. Their eldest Simon Jr. (Named after his grandfather) and the twins Melinda and Gabriel (Not named after Gabe.) Category:Patients